thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Father Figure)
Day 280. Roddy is practicing magic in the woods. Mishka has just finished sparring with Hansel and getting patched up. Mishka goes to talk to Roddy. "Hey," Mishka said directly behind Roddy. ABBY Roddy, who was paying attention to the dangerous things he was working on like making sure this spell didn't explode in his face-- lost concentration on making sure the spell didn't explode in his face. There was a loud pop and ten feet away the swirling magic that was starting to take form, well, exploded. Roddy shrieked and ducked back in his shell, avoiding the worst of the blast. COYOTE Roddy's shell thumped on the ground. Mishka ducked behind a tree, hair trailing after him and sizzling in the blast. ABBY A few seconds after, Roddy cautiously poked his head out. Just because there was an explosion didn't mean it was safe-- he was fairly sure this spell was gonna make things move around once he got the hang of it. But it looked like it had just exploded, this time. Oh good. "Mishka!" he yelled, popping out of his shell and whirling around. "Don't do that! I was magicking! And now explosion!" COYOTE "Oh. Well, that just means you did it right, then." ABBY Roddy made a strangled noise and waved his hands around. "It does not!! It means that next time I do this spell I have no idea if it'll just explode or if something weird and even more dangerous will happen! I am sure this is not an explodey type of spell!" COYOTE "Really?" Mishka said. "Well, you've discovered a new use for it, now. Excellent tortle." Best tortle. ABBY Roddy wanted to smack Mishka sometimes. He shook his head vehemently. "No! It's too unpredictable! Not safe to use for exploding! I have Shatter for that. Not whatever this is!" COYOTE "You don't know what spell it--? Y'know what, this conversation is getting confusing. What are you trying to do, anyway?" Wait, fuck, hang out. He was out here to have a conversation, or something. ABBY "I'm trying to figure out what spell it is," Roddy explained. That would make sense. "S'how my magic works. It sorta... half-forms into a spell? And I have to figure out how to finish the other half of it." COYOTE "Huh. That's fucking interesting," Mishka said, now totally off-track. "I just have to try things and see if they work for me or if I can figure them out. Hey, hey. Roddy. Can you show me how to do that message spell you do?" ABBY "Oh Sending? Yeah I can try." Roddy hefted the Gekker, double-checking to make sure it was intact. It was. "So well-- there's a song thing I got that you probably won't. But I get this sort of... buildup? But it's directed at the person I wanna Send to. Does that make sense?" COYOTE "Alright. How do you make it go to them? You just, like, think about them, or what?" ABBY "Well-- kinda yeah? There's a feel to it. Making it connect, sort of thing. Then I give it shape-- pick the words I'm Sending. And then I just let go and boom. Sending." COYOTE "Huh," Mishka said, and sat down to try it. It would be really damn useful if he could call his family whenever he needed them. -- "I'm fucking bored and can't do this," Mishka said about ten minutes later. ABBY Roddy threw his hands in the air. "Well have you even been properly trying?!" COYOTE "I don't know," Mishka said. "I mean, I did the thing you said--" He had. He had done all the things. All of them. God. ABBY Okay. Don't get frustrated. Just because Mishka walked off to go investigate something he heard in the middle of trying to cast Sending doesn't mean he hadn't been trying. "Okay, okay," he said. "It's okay. Sometimes I can't learn a spell I wish I could too." COYOTE "Yeah." Mishka itched. He scratched his arm. He really fucking wanted to learn this spell, but it was giving him a pounding headache. It felt like he just couldn't do it-- it was like trying to bend his fingers backwards when he wasn't double-jointed. It just flat-out didn't work. He thought, What if I'm in danger one day and need help, and I need to call someone, but I can't? It was probably fine. He was being paranoid and neurotic. Maybe he could buy one of those beads Hansel got, the one that let him cast Sending. "Oh hey," Mishka said. "I wanted to talk to you about something." ABBY "Hm? Yeah sure I'm not busy." Roddy settled the Gekker more comfortably out of the way. COYOTE "That thing. You said. The other day. When you, ah." ABBY Roddy hummed a bit, trying to think back. What had happened the other day... "You know I was joking when I said 'Who's Diva' right? I do remember the spooky hivemind that nearly killed us all." COYOTE "Oh, no no. The other thing." ABBY Other thing? Roddy said a lot of things. Many of them dumb. "When I called Joan too punchy for her own good, or anyone else's?" COYOTE "Nah, I agree with you on that," Mishka said. "God, that woman. Anyway. It was. The other things. About, ah. Accidentally calling me-- it was Pops, right? Not 'Dad'?" ABBY Oh. That. Roddy curled in on himself a little. "I said I was sorry about that," he said quietly. COYOTE "Yeah, no. You don't have to--" Mishka winced. He resisted the urge to pinch. Fingers twitched but didn't do anything. "You don't have to... be sorry." ABBY Roddy shifted. He was trying to get over it. Over this but. Mishka was just dragging it up again. Dragging up that same knot of hope and rejection and hurt. "Look I know you're trying to make me feel better but it's not working. I'd rather just forget we ever talked about it. Okay?" COYOTE "Right." Mishka wet his lips. "Yeah. I'm sorry, I know it's fucking uncomfortable." And normally he would've dropped it, but, fuck, he needed to press forward-- "I'm not trying to make you feel better, I'm just trying to... fucking explain." ABBY Roddy didn't want Mishka to explain. He'd heard enough already. That's mortifying. It's not like it bothers me, it's just amusing. Roddy wasn't... okay yet. He didn't want more to add to this. He kept his eyes fixed on the ground and said, "Okay." COYOTE Roddy was upset and didn’t want to talk about this. That much was clear. They needed to talk about it, though, and maybe Mishka could make it quick. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” Mishka said. “I mean, Hansel is your dad, and I’m married to Hansel—“ Mishka was just kind of rambling now. He wasn’t sure where this sentence would end up. “And y’know, I would sort’ve like to be your dad too—“ Ah. That’s where it was going. ABBY It took a second for it to sink in. Sort've like to be your dad too. His head snapped up and he stared. "If... if you're just-- saying that," he said, voice starting to crack. "Then... then don't. Cause I-- I've been wanting for... a long time so. Don't... get my hopes up if. If this is just... obligation." COYOTE “Aw, Roddy,” Mishka said. “I’m not just saying that. I love you.” Mishka did one last double check to make sure no one was around to witness this display of affection, then hugged Roddy, briefly, with one arm. ABBY Roddy hesitated for a bit. Because this was what he wanted. But Mishka'd... rejected it earlier. But Roddy'd known that-- Mishka did that sometimes. Freaked out and took a little bit to-- unfreak. And. That's what this was wasn't it. Mishka was unfreaking out and saying that-- he wanted to be Roddy's dad too. Well. Roddy started crying and hugged Mishka with both arms. "So you're gonna be my Pops now then," he said, not really a question. COYOTE “Maybe.” Pops was a terrible name. ABBY Oh no. Roddy pulled back a little. "What... do you mean?" Had Roddy just misunderstood what Mishka had meant this... whole time? COYOTE Ah, god damn it. Corellon. “No no no, I mean, I am your, um, Pops, I guess, just. That word. ‘S undignified—“ ABBY Oh. Oh! Roddy grinned, the effect dampened a little bit by the fact he was still kinda crying. "That's why I picked it. Knew you'd hate it." COYOTE Mishka scoffed, pleased, and hugged Roddy a bit more. ABBY Roddy squeezed back. This was good. This was perfect. "I can't wait to tell everyone else," he said. COYOTE Oh god, Mishka thought, paralyzed. People would know he had feelings. When Mishka was younger, he met a little bard boy. One of those bird things. And Mishka skirted around the child, afraid the kid might mistake him for some sort of adult. Mishka was older now, though. Still skittish, but he couldn’t make him being skittish Roddy’s fucking problem. Mishka wanted to say Oh god no, but instead he choked out, “Okay.” ABBY Oh right. Mishka didn't always like people knowing he had feelings. Well that cat was long since out of the bag so-- Roddy completely ignored it. "You know what else might be fun?" he said, teasing now. "What if we had an adoption party." COYOTE “Oh my god, Roddy. Okay, but— hear me out— what if all my enemies figure out we’re throwing a party and come to the party to murder all my loved ones at once.” ABBY "Then all your loved ones can team up and murder them back!" COYOTE “Yes, but— what if they’re really fucking smart, or manipulative, and— and—“ ABBY Aw. Mishka was getting a little more stressed out than Roddy'd meant for. "Okay first of all, so are some of us, and second-- I was just giving you a hard time about the party." COYOTE “Oh,” Mishka said, relieved. ABBY Roddy really shouldn't poke this again. "But what if we did it anyway." COYOTE “Oh my god, Roddy. Oh my god.” ABBY Roddy cackled. Yep this was the reaction he'd hoped for. "We could get you a little party hat, and make you sit up front, declaring to the whole castle just how much you love me. Pops." COYOTE Mishka opened his mouth and closed it several times, making choked-off sputtering noises. Finally, he turned on his heel and walked away. ABBY Roddy cackled for a minute more. He loved Mishka so much. This was great. He jogged after Mishka, catching up and falling in step with him. "Okay I'm done," he said. "No party, I promise." COYOTE Mishka grumbled but let Roddy catch up to him. He slung an arm companionably around Roddy’s shoulder. ABBY Roddy was content to walk in silence for a little bit. He had another dad now. This was great. And he had been joking about the party but he still was gonna tell people about it. And then they came out of the woods and there was Luci, doing Luci things, whatever they were. "Luci!" he cheered, bounding away from Mishka. "Hey Luci, guess what?" END Category:Text Roleplay